PROJECT SUMMARY (Core A ? Administrative Core) The general goals of this proposal are: (1) to establish robust, consistent, and safe states of ART-free remission (?functional cures?) in SHIV- and SIV-infected rhesus macaques through sustained expression of antibodies and antibody-like inhibitors, (2) to understand the role of the macaque immune system and antiretroviral therapy in facilitating these functional cures, and (3) to determine if these functional cures can also help accelerate the decay of the reservoir of latently infected cells. The Administrative Core will provide all the logistic, scientific, managerial, statistical, regulatory and financial support necessary to facilitate and coordinate the studies of this program, thus ensuring the successful completion of these goals. The Administrative Core will also establish and facilitate the activities of a Governing Committee with broad experience in non-human primate studies and in the application of adeno-associated virus (AAV) vectors to the treatment and prevention of viral infection. This Governing Committee will meet quarterly, twice with an appointed Scientific Advisory and NIH Program officials, and twice independently. The Administrative Core will facilitated these meetings. The Core will also promote cross-project collaborations by covering the publication costs of all manuscripts involving multi-project collaborations central to the goals of this proposal, and ensure statistical support for all studies described in this program. Finally the Core will assume responsibility for compliance with animal care and use, financial, and reporting requirements associated with this program.